why u leave me
by dimitrilover23
Summary: After set back at the cabin dimitri leave rose the next day without saying a good by or nothing and left to guard some random moroi ( not tasha cause I hate here) and rose find out that she having twins a boy and girl Please tell me what u think of it
1. Chapter 1

Set back at the cabin when rose and dimitri made love the next day dimitri leaves to guard some random moroi (not Tasha) and left without a good by or nothing and rose find out that she pregnant with twins and boy and girl

2 years later Lissa is becoming Queen and dimitri comes and sees the cortaion and he sees rose and the twins what will rose do when he sees him back will she tell him that he's the father or not and will she let dimitri in heart or not


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to the gym as happy as ever yesterday me and Dimitri made love in the cabin we confess are love to each other.I walk into the gym and he wasn't in there he usually the first person here. He tells me I'm like who the late one now lolol. I wait for and hour and he still wasn't here so I ran to his room and knock on his door 3 times and he still didn't answer so I grab the key under the mat and unlocked his door and it was empty so I ran all the way to Alberta office and I barge in and she look at me surprised I ask her were is Dimitri.

He guardianing miley zelkos he offer him a great deal a lot money and kids and to be his partner And I'm going to be ur new mentor for now on on till I find a new mentor for you.

WHAT that lieing bastard soo I said goodbye to Alberta and I ran all the way my room

I can't believe him he told he loved me and we made love in the cabin he used me as bloodwhore beside the blood he like those moroi men he used as sex toy

I said in my room all day crying I skipped dinner in the book I felt Lissa worrying about me I didn't have the strength to do anything I just sat on my bed thinking about Dimitri and what I did wrong and I feel asleep in a sprit dream

**hey guys sorry I had redo chapter 2 I messed it up it was sospose be dimitri leaving without goodbye so yah and PLEASE review and tell how it is and sorry if it suck I'm new and I suck at writing so please tell me how u feel about this and please give me some Ideas that would be great**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry i have updated in a week and i what to thank guest and Jayne96 and peggy for the nice reviews and people i don't care about grammer or spelling and my punctuation it not a real book soo chill people and if u dont like oh well im gonna make my own speical way soo sorry for my rant but i had say it *dimitrilover23* oh an review to please and i had redo chapter 3 cause i did it on my tablet and it didnt save soo it not the same as first did chapter 3**

I was in a spirit dream and and guess who it was Adrian what the heck is he doing in my sleep im trying to sleep.

Adrian what u doing in my sleep i said in mad tone.

for one your not sleeping rose and for two i came check on you cause u didn't come down for dinner so here i am and your aura looks weird it blue mixed with black around it and there a little bit gold in there so what the matter rose.

so i told Adrian what happen every time i say his name tears start form in my eyes and Adrian told me i don't deserve person like him and he told me him and Lissa would be there for me and he gave me a big bear hug and told me it gonna be all right.

Adrian ask are u gonna tell Lissa about you and cradle robber?

No i cant Adrian i don't what her worry about me.

well rose your gonna have tell her someday cause if you dont she gonna get really mad you cause u kept a big sercet from her.

I know Adrian but i know i don't what her worrying about me she already has enough problem as it is.

and then when the dream ended and i woke up and felt really nausaed so i went to the bathroom and puke and after i was done i brushed my teeth and went back to bed but i couldnt go sleep hardly cause all i could think about hs him and why he leave after we made love in the cabin and why did he say he love me when he was gonna guard somebody and that when i fell asleep.

**please review tell what u think about this chapter**


	4. Not chapter but Im coming back

hey guys I'm coming back it been along time and I'm going finsh this story will I will try and I'm on wattpad now it Love1BlackRose the name is sparkles101 andi got couple story's and some aren't finished the current story I'm writing is my famous boyfriend and if you love Andy HURLEY from fall out boy then u would like this story and I publish chapter one for u guys on here and I will reedit my story to make it better for those who has been waiting for long time


	5. Chapter 4:)

FINALLY YASSS CHATPER 4 FOR WHAT U GGUYS BEEN WANTING FOR SOOOOOO LONG SORRRY

**it was 8 when I woke up,I got ready to guard lissa, I so not in mood to go watch lissa when she so happy and she can have the life that's she wants and her love of the life doesn't runaway from you, I just want to go back to bed and be miserable. I walked in to the kitchen and put bread into the toaster and went back in to my bedroom and grabbed my phone 'one new text message from adrain' hey want come hang out after work.**

**I texted Adrian back " yeah I need distraction for while' I I set my phone down and went back in to the kitchen and grab the toast, I took one bite and I felt bile go up my throat so I ran to the bathroom threw up, after that happen I brushed my teeth and grabbed some gum that I had left and I saw the time it was 8:30 so I grabbed my keys and threw away my trash and left to go lissas house, sense we live in the courts her house it only took 3 mins just to get there.**

**As I got to Lissa house I felt more uneasy, II open the door and I saw Lissa and christian making out, I coughed really loud and Lissa and christian separated there hair was mess and there clothes looked mess to, Lissa said sheepish I'm sorry you had to see that how long have u been here she said , its alright but do next time in the room please, alright Lissa said and I walked by Lissa and went into the kitchen and poured me water, Lissa came " hey are you OK because you aura is black of course but in the middle there pink and a circle around it with yellow around it and I only see the pink and yellow on pregnant women, are you pregnant rose , she looked at me shocked **

**I looked at her crazy, I'm not pregnant the only person I been with is dhampir and we both know we can't have kids.**

**Well I been looking into the bond we have and in the book it said you can become pregnant with dhampir but said it only happen twice the one women died before she got the chance to give birth and it said the one women disappeared before they could do anything she said curious, I looked at her crazy no... No I said shaking at my head it cant be I said sitting on the floor of I'm pregnant how am I'm going take care of this child I'm to young and I just start guardianing you this wasn't supposed to happen I said, I looked back up Lissa and she had this curious look on her face and she said, **

**Who's did you sleep with Rose **


	6. Chapter 5:)

Hey guys what did you think on chapter 4 was it rushed or try need time tell me what you guys think I want know your opinions on this story so it can help me out and yes I suck at spelling stuff but we all do that so please comment tell me what u amazing people thing ?

**I froze I think back at Adrian words that I should tell her about this big secret what if she decided she didn't want be my friend sense I slept with my mentor I was scared what she would think, I look back up at her and decided to tell her the truth " I slept with dimitri she look at me really wide , I really loved him so much Lisa that it hurts it felt like my heart has been ripped into shreds and i don't know how be a mother I'm to young I just started guardian you And I couldn't tell you because I didn't know what you would think and your life becomes before mine I said that I put my head between my legs and started crying and I felt a arm go around me " oh rose you shouldn't have to go alone in this you should told me I wouldn't of judge that you slept with him I knew that you guys really loved him by the way he was looking at you and I'm sorry that he was really major a$$ and left you. I look back a Lisa in shocked that she cussed but I hugged her thank you Lisa so much it really means alot to me.**

**We both got up from the kitchen floor and went back in the living room Christian said man that took you long enough as he said that he rolled his eyes and sat in the chair can we watch movie please I been wanting to see that movie for so long he said Lisa said ok and sat on the couch and I sat next to her, hey rose I'm going call the doctor for you schedule a appointment for you and she squealed so aloud and clapped her hands omg I'm going to be aunt I need get stuff to spoil my neice or nephew and ahe was babbling about other stuff, Lisa that's bit to soon maybe after we visits the doctor office we can decide on that stuff and she smiled and said ok. we were watching movie and I looked at Lisa, I'm glad for have friend like her with out her I probably would been in jail by now I chuckled by that and went back watching the movies **


End file.
